William Black II.
William Black II. is the son of Haevin, and Naena Black making him a member of House Black. Billy has two siblings in the form of Ephraim, and Vander Black, of which his brother Epharim is a dark minded man that has never gotten along well with others and has for his time in adult life been very abusive towards his wife and son and this abuse has led to the deaths of two of his other children in violent acts that noone speaks of, while his brother Vander was a brave but rash man that died along with his heir apparent during the Fall of Tree Hill. Billy Black is married to Anneli Black and with her he has four children in the form of Jacob, Patrik, Rebecca, and Miley Black of whome Jacob is the new heir apparent of House Black following the death of Patrik Black who was a brave young man who died alongside his best friend Jacob Swan during the Fall of Tree Hill, and his daughter Rebecca is a strange young girl with little kindness in her heart and this has led to her being very isolated inside the city, and his final daughter Miley is a beautiful young women that is on the fast track for a political marriage. Billy Black was born in the small village of Twellen which is located a days march north of Forks, and it was here that Billy learned the special things in his life that came to define him once he made the choice to move to the main family operation in Forks. Once he arrived he was far more humble, and kind then any of the other leaders of House Black had been in the past and this led to him being known as Bill White, and this nickname somewhat has stuck for his entire life. As he led House Black he moved it more into the direction of economic growth through House Mangles then it had ever gone through before him. This led to a dramatic increase in the houses wealth and for many years his children had to live in Twellen because the estate of House Black was being reconstructed inside the town and so expensive and vast was it that it took many years. When his son Patrik arrived in the town a skilled warrior he was so proud and the two grew very close during the year that they would have together. Their time together was crushed when Tree Hill was attacked and Earl Scott convinsed several young nobles to accompany him with small forces of which Patrik was amongst them. Patrik would fall during the massacre that followed therebye killing Billy's most beloved son. Billy was emotionally scarred by this for many years and made little effort to getting to know Jacob when he arrived in the town from Twellen. This hurt the two's relationship but shortly before The Journey Billy begin to reopen the relationship and when they fought together during the Journey they were getting much closer. History Early History Billy Black was born in the small village of Twellen which is located a days march north of Forks, and it was here that Billy learned the special things in his life that came to define him once he made the choice to move to the main family operation in Forks. Forks Once he arrived he was far more humble, and kind then any of the other leaders of House Black had been in the past and this led to him being known as Bill White, and this nickname somewhat has stuck for his entire life. As he led House Black he moved it more into the direction of economic growth through House Mangles then it had ever gone through before him. This led to a dramatic increase in the houses wealth and for many years his children had to live in Twellen because the estate of House Black was being reconcstructed inside the town and so expensive and vast was it that it took many years. When his son Patrik arrived in the town a skilled warrior he was so proud and the two grew very close during the year that they would have together. Their time together was crushed when Tree Hill was attacked and Earl Scott convinsed several young nobles to accompany him with small forces of which Patrik was amongst them. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Patrik would fall during the massacre that followed therebye killing Billy's most beloved son. Billy was emotionally scarred by this for many years and made little effort to getting to know Jacob when he arrived in the town from Twellen. This hurt the two's relationship but shortly before The Journey Billy begin to reopen the relationship and when they fought together during the Journey they were getting much closer. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Category:House Black Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight